A Day in the Life
by tempermental artist
Summary: Yuriko has just dumped Hiei, but she finds out something that she never knew about him... does she still have feelings for him? please REVIEW! I need some feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I walked into the classroom, sat down and took out my books. Ah, first period Math… what a drag. Had it really happened last night? Had I really done that?

The knot in my stomach was as tight as ever.

Yup, I had dumped him.

"Hey!" my friend called coming over. I looked up at her and gave a weak smile, not only because it was seven in the morning on a Wednesday, but also because I felt really crappy.

"Hi." I said through that fake-smile.

"How're you holding up?" she asked me. Her name was Serenadi, and she had the voice of an angel… well this morning it sounded like that at least.

"I bawled my eyes out on the way here." I told her smiling weakly.

"It'll be okay, Hiei was just being stupid, he deserved it," she stated and then asked, "Do you need a hug?"

I smiled and sniffed a bit, "Yeah."

She wrapped her arms around me and it was the warmest hug I'd felt in a while… or maybe it was the slightly fuzzy shirt she had on over a tank top. I didn't care, I felt loved.

"Girls," the teacher interrupted, "Open your books to page twenty-five."

Serenadi hurried back to her seat, stranding me to deal with myself.

Why? Why did he have to be such an idiot last night and get me so annoyed? Was he trying to test me, or something? Eight months, and he still liked to push the limits with me.

Right, I told myself, you dumped him. It's over; just get him out of your head.

"Yuriko?" the teacher asked.

"Yes?"

"What's the answer?" she asked.

"Oh… um," I said looking at the overhead projector, but it wasn't turned on, neither was there a problem listed on the board… oh boy.

"Yuriko?"

"Um… sixty-five?"

"How's about we try eight?" she said smiling in that all knowing way, the one that I absolutely despised. Like she knew what was going on in my head.

Yeah right!

Hiei had known me so well… he could read my mood even when I smiled and acted like I was happy. He always knew when something was bothering me.

'Get him out of your head! You dumped him!' I thought a little annoyed.

"Yuriko, can you tell us what is so important that you have to be staring off into space?" the teacher called.

"Oh, well-"

"Megumi!" she cried seeing Megumi slap Yuske.

I mouthed thanks to her as the teacher started to go off on her about classroom behavior and how she needed to greatly improve hers.

I managed to get down some of the notes that the teacher had written on the board, but my mind was elsewhere.

"And then when you… after that you… and…" What was she saying?

I kept on thinking about Hiei and how he'd suddenly appear at my side in the hallway. I fact there was this one time…

Flash back

I walked down the hallway, my stress levels increasing with every step. I had a social studies test that I'd forgotten about. Yeah. I was not happy, and not ready to talk to anyone, but then all of a sudden-

"Hey." A cool voice said, sliding their hand around my waist.

"God Hiei!" I exclaimed clutching my heart, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Why? It's fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yes. It's nice to see how you react every time." He said smiling.

"You have a sick mind," I told him.

"Ah, but you love my sick mind and every other part of me!" he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Indeed I do." I said after and we proceeded to my social studies class. When I sat down, I was very relaxed, and I felt like I could pass this test with ease.

End flashback

That's what Hiei was in my life, my constant and ever present sanity, as well as clarity. I thought about that as I doodled hearts with question marks in the center of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I walked down the hallway in a defeated way, and tried to avoid people's eyes like the plague. I was never good with confrontation, and this just really tested me.

"Why?" a voice asked.

I turned and there was Sira, standing there, looking at me.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She said walking towards me.

"Why did I dump him, you mean?" I asked. She gave a solemn nod. "I couldn't deal with him anymore."

"That's part of life." She said walking next to me as I went up the stairwell.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She said cutting me off, "Hiei was nice to you, and this is how you want to repay him? By dumping him?"

"It's just that-"

"Jeez, Yuriko, I thought that you had way more class than that." She said going into her next period classroom.

I continued walking down the hallway where it intersected with the hallway to my next period class- I was home free!

I hurried, but I saw him come around the corner. I saw him and I slowly put my head down, a tear forming in my eye. Hiei was smiling, and he was with another girl already. They weren't going out, but I could tell that she was next. He had that look in his eye, one that I had so much experience with. I ducked into my class, oblivious if he had even seen me.

Why did I care? We were over. Right?  
"Hey!" Megumi said from behind me, "What's wrong? You were zoning all first period."

"It's just that I dumped Hiei last night, that's all." I said quietly.

"You what!"  
"Yeah, I know! Stupid me, right?" I asked, wishing with all my heart that I could just curl into a little ball and go home, collapse on the coach and eat cookie dough all day.

"No," she said, "don't ever think that you're stupid for dumping a guy! If he was really bothering you that much then you did the right thing."

"Really?"

"Duh! Any guy who got me that annoyed, I couldn't have stuck around with as long as you did."

"It was only seven and a half months." I said.

"Yeah, but in high school that's, like, a freaking eternity!" she told me smiling.

"So?"

"Girl, you have to have the most patience I have ever seen!" she said bluntly.

"Thanks?"

"You better say thanks, I don't give out that many compliments, and you know it!"

"Saying someone has patience is not a compliment." I pointed out.

For the first time all morning, I was able to keep my mind off of things, especially Hiei.

"So really, tell me what happened." She said.

"Well," I said, "It all began when some of my other friends were getting annoyed at him, the whole bit, and he was just being stubborn about the whole thing, and then he was just giving me a whole lot of lip, which I didn't appreciate that much, and I finally dumped him out of anger and hostility." I explained in one breath. The image of seeing him in the hallway flooded into my mind as I tried to block it out, but it just kept on coming back.

Flashback

I was in lunch when I met him. He was sitting with one of the few guys in this school that I didn't consider perverted, Kurama, and so I sat down with them and began a conversation.

"Hey! What's up, Kurama?" I asked.

"Nothing much,'' he replied, "What about you?"  
"Not much either." I said. "What about you?" I asked turning to his friend.

"Huh?"

"Yeah you. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine actually," he said, "I'm Hiei.''

"I'm Yuriko!" I said smiling.

End Flashback

That had been the first time I'd seen that look in his eye, but it certainly hadn't been the last. I stretched out my legs as far as they could possibly go, and studied the ceiling. That stupid knot was still there, in fact, I think that it had actually gotten even tighter.

"Juxtaposed," my social studied teacher said, "Who knows what the word 'juxtaposed' means?"

"I do." I said raising my hand.

"Yes.''

"It means to compare and contrast."

"Correct." He said turning and giving a lecture on that the whole period. I quietly passed notes with Megumi.

Hiei's voice kept on playing in my head, the last things that he said to me. They were just thick and layered with pain and hurt, somewhere that came from the true bottom of his heart, all the way to the top. According to Megumi, I'd even made him cry.

What a horrible person I was! I made Hiei do the impossible for him, cry. In all the time that I'd known him, in all the fights, never once did I see a tear form in his eye. It was just something that he didn't do; and I had caused him so much pain, that he finally did. I was such a lousy person.

"You going to Chorus next?" Megumi was asking.

"Umm, yeah." I told her.

"Good! Sort some of this out with Serena, she'll know what to do." She told me.

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does." Megumi said.

I sighed and just waited until the bell rang.


	3. Forgiveness?

Chapter 3:

I came into the chorus room and immediately started to shiver. Sometimes, you could swear that you saw your breath.

"Hey Selena." I said putting my bag down and going over to her.

She had short raven hair and two side bangs on either side of her face with a slight wave to them. Selena smiled when she saw me and met me in the middle and gave me a hug.

"Hey Yuriko," she said, "How's it going?"

"Not too bad. I saw him all ready, and I nearly cried." I told her.

"Do you still like him?" she asked looking me dead in the eye.

That had caught me by surprise! I looked down at the floor and thought hard.

"I don't know, Selena…" I said taking my seat.

That question bounced around in my head as we did stretches and warm-ups.

"Come little children! I have pearls of wisdom to give to you!" my teacher said dramatically.

Pearls… Hiei had gotten me a pearl once. I reached up to my neck to adjust my necklace, but it wasn't there. That's right, it was the pearl necklace he had given me, I'd taken it off last night, through tears and shaking, I had managed to get that thing off.

He had given them to me when he had gotten back form a vacation that he'd taken during the year, somewhere in Japan, and had brought back this ugly shell for me. I'd opened it, and inside was a yellow pearl, which meant love or harmony. He got a jeweler to make a fitting for it and then I wore it everyday. I loved how his face used to light up when he'd see me in the hallway, or how if I looked at him he'd give me a smile.

Oh God, there it was! There was the answer! I still liked him!

"Selena," I said as the bell rang, "I think that I still like him."

"What do yo want me to do!" she asked.

"I don't know, just tell him to wait or something!" I told her as the halls around us started to fill up.

"How long?" she asked, "You know pretty well that he's not going to wait forever, Yuriko."

"I know that, but maybe three days? Is that too much?"

"Look why don't you just tell him that you want him back?"

"Because, I don't think that he'll listen." I replied, getting upset with myself.

"Look, Yuriko, if you like him still, what's so bad about saying it?"

"Because…" I said, "I don't know how."

"What do you mean 'you don't know how'? That's bull! You and him were going out for over seven months and you still haven't figured out how to say 'I love you' to him?" she exclaimed.

"It's not that, it's just that when I see him, I choke up. I almost start to _cry_, Selena! I wouldn't be able to do it." I said hating myself now because deep down I knew that he probably wouldn't want me anymore.

"So? If I know you as well as I think I do, Yuriko, you'll find a way around this. You always have." She told me and then disappeared to go up a stairwell.

I pressed forward, trying to get his voice out of my head. I couldn't though. I just couldn't get his picture out of my mind. It was really hard, and it hurt too when I sat in my next period class, because there was Kitana, sitting there waiting for me.

"Hi." I said, trying to disguise the pain in my voice.

No luck.

"What's wrong?"

"God, I'm not feeling too well today."

"What happened?" she asked ignoring our language teacher completely.

"I dumped Hiei." I said quietly.

"Really?" she didn't sound surprised, or hurt, or really anything. Just herself, and I really appreciated that.

"Yeah." I said.

"It was bound to happen," she told me.

"True, but I just figured something out last period."

"Oh? What?" she asked truly interested. I loved her right now.

"I figured out that I still like him." I told her.

"Wow." She said surprised, then asked, "So what're you gonna do to get him back?"

"I don't know yet." I answered, "Selena made me realize that. She's going to talk to him for me, about waiting a couple days. In the meantime… I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Well, you could both start the work that your teacher assigned." Kurama said from next to me.

There was no anger in his voice, in fact, it seemed like he was being nice to her (not that he ever wasn't, just more so today than usual).

"Don't you hate me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"For dumping Hiei. Don't you hate me?"

"No." he said, and turned back to his bookwork.

I stared at him. He didn't hate me? I thought that they were best friends… what was he doing not hating me! I needed to be hated!

"Are you okay?" Kitana asked; disrupting the concentration I had on the foul words I was shouting in my brain.

"Hm? I'm fine.'' I said opening the book and doing the work on the board. "Wait! I know what I'm gonna do!"

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna write him a note!"

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't want to talk to you?" she asked.

"Then I have no idea what I'll do, but in the meantime," I replied pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling in the upper corner to make sure that my pen was working.

'Dear Hiei,'

"Hey Kitana?"

"Hm?"

"What should I write?"

"I don't know, what comes to mind?"

" 'You probably hate me,' is all." I told her.

"The go with that.

"Okay."

'Dear Hiei,

You probably hate me. I deserve to be hated. I am truly sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me.'

"Okay, What should I write next?"

"Say that you take back what you said."

"Yeah! That's a good idea!"

This is how it went for the majority of the period, until I came up with this:

'Dear Hiei,

You probably hate me. I deserve to be hated. I am truly sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me. I do stupid stuff when I'm angry, and I wish that I hadn't. I really think that I still like you, so if we can't get back together, do you think that we could at least be friends or acknowledge each other in the hallway? I hate not being able to talk to you, and I'm sorry for what I put you through. Is there anyway that you could find it your heart to forgive me?

Yuriko'

I just hoped that Hiei would get this note and take me back.


	4. Lunch Room Chaos

Chapter 4:

I hurried to my next class and waited for Serena to show up. Serena was Selena's twin sister, but they were only somewhat alike in personality.

"Hey!" I called upon seeing Serena, "I need to ask a favor."

"Oh? And what might this be?" she asked sitting down.

"I need you to give this to Hiei," I said handing her the note.

"Can I read it?"

"Sure." I said out of desperation, besides, it was better that I didn't have to say it out loud this time anyway. The knot in my stomach seemed to be going away.

"Hmm…" she said reading it. Serena smoothed out the creases and looked from me to the note, and back to me. "I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yeah, but you just gotta tell me one thing," she said.

"What?"

"What's under that white thing on his head?" she asked.

"What?"

"You heard," she shrugged, "I'm not going to give it to him if you don't tell me what's under that white cloth."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because even I don't know. He wouldn't even take it off when we were on a date!" I blurted.

"Oh?" Serena seemed a little taken aback by this. "He should've. That jerk! Doesn't he know that keeping secrets from you is bad?"

"I don't think he wanted me to see it, anyway…" I answered quietly.

"Oh he's getting this note," Serena agreed, ''_and_ a piece of my mind!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll give it to him eighth period." She told me, storing it safely in her bag and writing on her hand to give it to him.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said after I released her, "But I still want to know what's under that white thing."

"I don't know how you'll find out."

"Either he shows it to me willingly, or I rip it off of his head." She said.

"Please don't!" I pleaded, "If he wouldn't show me, then he certainly won't show you, and if you take it off of him, it might embarrass him."

"So?"

"Serena, I still like him."

"So hate him."

"How can I hate him if I like him?"

"Just hate him."

"But I don't want to."

"Still you should hate him."

"Hate him because I like him? That doesn't make sense, Serena." I pointed out.

"It makes perfect sense."

"Then care to explain?"

"Not really."

I had to just deal with her saying to hate him; otherwise she might not give it to him.

"Wait, Serena," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked as the bell rang.

"Make sure he reads it."

"Do you hate him yet?"

"No."

"Then I'll make him read it."

"You have a very dizzying logic." I said as I parted with her and headed to lunch.

Serena and Hiei were so much alike, saying one thing when they wanted the opposite answer. I remembered when he had done that to me.

We'd been staying after school one day when I was complaining about how much they made us run. He was pretty off on the subject, saying how much he liked running and how I'd be slow if I never ran.

'_Hiei,' I told him, 'That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!'_

_'It's true though,' he replied taking my hand and lacing his fingers with mine._

_'And you're so fast right?' I teased._

_'Damn straight,' he said, whirling me around and kissing me._

_'I still hate running.' I told him._

_'I know.' He said sweetly, and we went our separate ways home._

I got on the line for lunch and was immediately spotted by Yuske and Kuwabara. The pair totted over, and I was suddenly very aware of the skirt I was wearing.

"Hey, Yuriko."

"Hi Yuske." I said dryly, "Hi Kuwabara."

"What's up?"

"Nothing." I answered flatly.

"You sure?" Kuwabara asked crossing his arms. Yuske moved to my other side, so now I was flanked by both of these idiots. Just. My. Luck.

"Yeah." I said, wishing I had something to hit them with besides my fists. A sword would be nice… maybe a stick….

"Because we heard from our good buddy, Hiei, that you dumped him last night." Yuske said.

"What if I did?" I asked annoyed.

"Well we might have to fix that."

"Yuske if you even **think** of touching me, I will punch you so hard your grandmother will feel it."

"Oh I'm so scared!" he said laughing, Kuwabara chimed in too.

I glared at them, until Kuwabara stopped laughing.

"Dude," he said to Yuske, elbowing him, "I think she's serious."

"No duh!" I exclaimed as the line moved again, "Look you two, I am having a _really_ bad day, and I just want to have people stop asking me why."

"You wouldn't be having such a bad day if you hadn't dumped Hiei." Yuske muttered.

"Yuske!" I shouted, "You want to know the truth? I still like him, okay? I still, honest-to-God- like him, and you two have just been the thorn in my side all period!"

They both stared at me.

"This is what I'm like when I'm angry! I do stupid stuff!" I said still simmering, "That's what Hiei made me feel like last night: like I was _worthless_. He was being rude, and he was ignoring me, but you know what, dammit, I still like him, even though he did that! I am patient, in fact one of the most patient people that you'll ever meet, but I can't deal with a sixteen year old acting like a freaking five year old!"

They were gawking now.

"And furthermore," I added, "If you try to threaten me again, there _will _be consequences!"

I was panting, and the lunchroom had gone quiet. I felt tears in my eyes, and all of a sudden I wasn't that hungry anymore. I backed out of the door, and the lady in front of the bathroom didn't even try to stop me as I fled into the girls' room.


	5. Bathroom Memories

Chapter 5:

I sat on a toilet (thank God this school had lids on theirs!) and planted my face in my hands and cried after locking the door. My purple hair was in its normal position now, not tucked behind my ears with a side part, but with some of it partially shielding my eye. I stared at the floor as I ran my hand over the piercing in my eyebrow. This was me, purple hair, piercings and angry at the world. I hadn't always been like this. I remembered when I first wore my hair up. I had worn it like that for my first _real_ date with Hiei.

Flashback

I pulled on the black tank top over my head and fixed the black skirt I was wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror. Something didn't quite look right…

My black tank looked fine with the skirt which was around lower-thigh length, even the fishnets I was wearing underneath the skirt seemed right; then I realized: it was my hair!

I pulled out my brush from the top drawer of my dresser and searched diligently for a scrunchie. Any one that I found the elastic had snapped in, so I had to venture into my older sister's room. She was on the bed reading a teen magazine.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I need a favor." I said, realizing that I didn't even know how to put my hair up, "Can you do my hair?"

"Can I WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"Do my hair." I muttered.

"Oh my God! It's a miracle!" she cried, and slammed me into a chair and took out her scissors.

"What the-! What are you doing with that?" I asked panicking.

"We need to cut your hair."

"NO! I asked for you to give me a hairstyle, not shear it off."

"I wasn't going to shear it off." She said, "Just a trim, that's all."

"A trim? The way you were holding them, I think it was little along the lines of a _cut_." I pointed out.

"Whatever." She shrugged and moved the scissors, "…Oops."

"Oops? What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, just you might want me to make it even."

"Make what even?"

"Your hair."

"What?" I turned and looked at the mirror, a whole lock of hair was missing! It was obvious, and then there came the honk from outside: Hiei was here.

"Oh boy."

"Look," I said, "Just put my hair up and then we'll fix this later."

"You are a blessed little sister."

"Shut-up, I have to go in five seconds." I said. She worked her magic faster than I'd ever seen her use it on herself. I was out of there with a French-twist and a few pieces in the front, just for sanity reasons on my part.

"Wow." Hiei managed to say as I walked out with my purse and slid into the passenger-side.

"My sister screwed up my hair." I said putting on my seatbelt.

"Really? I think that it looks gorgeous on you." He told me smiling, pushing a strand away from my face and kissing me.

End flashback

Thinking of this only made me cry a fresh set of tears.

"Yuriko?" a voice asked. It was Kitana; "I brought your stuff for you."

"Thanks." I said as I saw her feet stop in front of my stall.

"What did they say to you that made you explode on them like that?" she asked.

"They wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh?"

"They threatened me."

"No!"  
"Yup."

"Those jerks!"

"Yeah…" I said feeling depressed.

After a few moments of silence, "Yuriko? Are you going to come out?"

"I might."

"When?"

"When I stop crying." I said.

A hand put a pen on the knob that was on the lock and slid it away. I sat on the toilet and watched as Kitana entered the stall and wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed into her shoulder as she patted my back and told me that everything was going to be all right.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Only fools are." She replied smiling.

This time I smiled and started crying because I had such a good friend.

"C'mon," she said getting a wet paper towel for me, "I'll buy you a cookie and a pretzel."

"Nah, just a cookie would be good." I said sniffing, remembering the craving I'd had for cookie dough earlier.

"Be right back!" she said smiling and going into the lunchroom. I leaned on the wall and stared at the ceiling.

"Hun?" a voice asked as the woman walked in.

"Yes?" I said uncertainly.

"I couldn't help but hear what was going on… do you want to talk to someone about it?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, and for once I told someone the whole story, from start to finish.

"Wow." She said leaning on the wall next to me, "The best advice that I can give you is to just not nag the boy. It sounded like he really loved you…"

"Yeah, and I didn't even have sex with him."

She turned a shade, "That's wonderful."

"Lady, I'm still a virgin, don't worry."

She didn't sound too sure as I continued telling her about how I had felt all day.


	6. Revenge on Yuske

Chapter 6:

I eyed the woman as Kitana handed me a cookie. She seemed older than the typical teacher… I thought that she was in her fifties.

"Thanks." I said eating the cookie quickly.

The woman stared at me; did she have a problem or something?

"So you still like him, then?" she asked.

"Yeah… I really think that I do." I clarified.

"Aaaw!" Kitana cried, "You still love him!"

"Perhaps… but I doubt that he will ever love me again." I said finishing the cookie.

"Don't be such a pessimist!" the lady cheered, "There are plenty of other fish in the sea!"

All of a sudden she didn't seem too old to me. In fact, there were bits of blue in her hair, and she was way too perky to be fifty. What was going on here?

"Umm…" I said as she skipped out of the room and back to her desk.

"Did you see that?" Kitana asked.

"Sure did." I said, the bell ringing overhead.

"Talk about _frea-ky_." She said as we went into the hallway.

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "Feel better, okay?"

"Uh-huh!" I replied smiling I said walking towards my next class, Gym (Phys. Ed for the sanity of a family member).

What had been up with that woman? She seemed so old one minute, and then so young and hyper the next… and she hadn't even had a cookie! I though that teachers were supposed to retire or something…

I changed into my "Phys Ed" uniform and grimaced. The white cotton polo shirt I had on did nothing for my figure that I wanted, and then there were the shorts. Green shorts that were just a step away form booty-shorts. They were for "better running performance" the teacher would say. Yeah right, they were meant for us to have to shave our legs every single day, and also to make sure we kept our legs closed in front of the boys, especially the few who had poor posture. It had absolutely nothing to do with running.

"Where are my shoes?" a girl was panicking, probably a freshman.

The seniors usually did it to the first girl they thought was just too happy, weird, powerful, mean, just about everything. They had chosen me last year, actually on the day after Hiei had asked me out.

I had been changing when I realized that my shoe shad gone missing. I looked everywhere, and then I finally cried out, 'Where are my shoes?'

'In there.' Someone had told me.

In a locker, in fact the highest locker, were my shoes. There was a word lock on it and that was that.

'Who knows the combination?' I asked kindly.

'No one.'

'So how do I get it open?'

'You guess.' She said exiting with all the other senior girls.

I put in ever word that I knew of until I gave up.

'Do you want the answer?' another girl asked.

'Yes.'

She put in the word 'stupid' and the lock opened. I retrieved my stuff and walked out into the Gym only to find that my class had to go to the tennis courts. For the rest of the period I had been stuck playing golf with the boys. To this day, I cannot stand the sport of golf.

"Here," I said showing her the locker in which they her shoes were hidden when the majority of girls had left, "Do you want the combination?"

"Please."

"Okay." I said putting in the word 'stupid', hearing the lock click open, and then I let her get her shoes.

"Thanks! My name's Kale." She said.

"I'm Yuriko." I said, and I walked out with her into the gym.

Kale had gray hair and green eyes that drew you away from her pale skin. She was shorter than average, but she was quite good at playing dodge ball from what I'd heard. And what do you know? That's what we were playing! In fact, she saved my butt a couple times during the game.

Then there was the fact that I was getting revenge.

Yuske and Kuwabara were in the same class as me, and they were hit more times in the face than needed. After a while, people just let Kale and I do all the work. It was nice. It got me so psyched and pumped for the football game that night too.


	7. Biology is For Violence

Chapter 7:

I walked in the halls and caught up with Serena.

"Hey!" I said, "I just remembered that there was a game tonight-"

"You're seriously still going?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," I said, "Why not?"

"Hiei is playing." She pointed out.

"So?"

"What happens if you see him?"

"I'll probably cry."

"Then why are you going to go through with this?"

"For the sake of football!" I said happily and sat in my seat, dreading the fact that I'd see him. Today was a double period of Biology, which meant that I didn't have to change classes for the rest of the day!

The knot in my stomach had started to go away, but them I realized that at that very moment, Serena could be giving the note to Hiei, and it then tightened.

I got out my books and saw this guy looking at me. Who was he? Why was he looking at me? Did I have a zit?

"Okay class," my teacher said, "Today we're going to work in groups on a new lab."

He was still looking at me, even when I had started to take notes.

"Dark!" the teacher barked, then said cheerfully, "Could you kindly reiterate what I just said?"

"Um… sure." He said, and began with an explanation of how much strength a strand of spaghetti could have.

"Very good." The teacher said, "Now, let's see who the groups are, shall we?"

He looked at his chart.

"Okay, you, Sira, Kurama, and…"

Please not me. Please not me.

"Yuriko." he stated.

_NOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo_! I cried in my head. I was stuck with Sira, the girl who thought that I had no class, and the boy who I didn't know but was staring at me.

I picked up my pen and paper and walked over to the table he'd assigned us.

"Hey Kurama." I said as I sat on a stool.

"Hi." He said stiffly.

"You mad?" I asked bluntly. I just wanted to make sure his answer hadn't changed since the last time I'd asked.

"No. Didn't you ask me that before?" he asked as Sira came over to join the group.

"I dunno, maybe you changed your mind about being mad at me for dumping Hiei or something." I said shrugging.

"No,'' he said, "I just can't stand-"

"Kurama!" Sira cried, and was practically attached by the hip to him the rest of the period; and anytime I tried to talk to him she'd send me a death-glare even a blind person could have felt.

"Back off, bitch." She hissed as she walked past me, and then flipped her golden hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not the bitch." I muttered back, only she didn't hear me. I wanted to just punch her; you just didn't get away with calling me a bitch and then walking away. You just didn't.

"Oops." I said as I 'accidentally' spilled some of the stuff preserving the frogs on her paper, smudging all of her answers so that they were illegible. That was_ sooo_ horrible of me. Not.

She looked at me. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, what's yours?" I asked coolly. This is _exactly_ what I wanted, a good old fight! Just to get that those feelings out of my system.

"I don't have one, but you seem to have an issue with me. You jealous or something?"

"Jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of." I stated, aware of the boy, Dark, staring.

"You wanna say that again?" she asked darkly.

"Sure, and I'll put it in _your_ language," I said, and then out on this fake valley-girl voice, "You just like, are really ugly! And you're, like, a total bitch!"

She looked ready to kill me.

"Let me put this in your language," she said, and the pretended to be high, "I just, ya' know, I uh… what was I going to- Oh yeah! You're totally-"

She didn't have time to finish because I'd slapped her.

Kurama gawked, Dark looked stunned, and Sira looked shocked.

"BITCH!" she screamed and began to claw at me. I stood there and waited for her to hit me one more time.

I hit her square in the jaw, sending her into the table.

"GIRLS!" the teacher shouted.

"She started it." I shrugged as she wiped the blood coming from her mouth.

"Did not!" she protested, and then did the whole, 'you're-the-greatest-teacher-in-the-world-now-punish-her-and-not-me' thing.

"You expect me to fall for that?" the teacher asked cocking an eyebrow.

Ha! Even he didn't like her!

"B-but!" she stuttered as he picked up the phone and called the main office.

Right… I was in trouble…


	8. Eavesdropping is Fun

Chapter 8:

"I am very disappointed." The principal was saying. I sat in a very uncomfortable chair and stared at the floor. Unfortunately, our principal fell for Sira's act hook-line-and-sinker.

"It's not my fault." I said quietly, "She started it."

"Is that so? I have eye-witnesses confirming that you hit her into a table."

I chuckled, "She had it coming-"

"I don't care! What I do care about is that fact that you hurt a student! This is so unlike you, Yuriko!" he was saying in a stern voice, "I would expect this kind of behavior from Yuske Urameshi, not you."

"So you're saying that I'm like Yuske?" I said annoyed, "Yuske Urameshi is the one person I would never compare myself to, and the fact that you did really insults me!"

"Watch your tone." My mother said entering the room.

"He just accused me of being like Yuske!"

"Urameshi?" my mom asked.

"So you know the boy?" the principal asked.

"He's our neighbor." I muttered as my mother took over.

"You compared her to Yuske Urameshi? That is not fair, sir, because I have _seen_ what that boy is like, and I guarantee that my daughter is not like him in the least!"

"I under stand that Mrs. Miyazaku, but-"

"It's Miss. _Miss_ Miyazaku, my husband died a year ago." She corrected with a hint of attitude.

"Oh… do you think that this would explain her behavior?"

"Her behavior? Good sir, she has told me about this girl and I quite agree with her actions." My mother said crossing her arms, "Although I think that she had it coming to her, I want to address my daughter's tone."

In my head I was cheering until that last part. My tone? Oh boy.

"Indeed." He said shining an evil grin at me.

"Yuriko has some anger issues," my mother started, "which she hasn't been enabled to get out in a constructive way."

"Which is no fault of the school's, madam, we offer after-school activities like boxing and football."

"And I want my daughter to join a team of some sort."

"MOM!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me in the 'shut-up-I'm-doing-this-for-you' way that all mother's can.

"I don't think that's possible." The principal looked panicked.

"Why not? What about the football team? She knows how to play, and I've seen her play that game better than any boy."

"Well… erm-"

"No! Absolutely not!" I shouted, "I don't want anything to do with that damned team!"

"_Yuriko_!" my mother hissed.

"You wanna know why I punched her out? Because she was making me feel like crap, just because I'd dumped Hiei."

"That gave you no right to hit her though." The principal said.

"Hit her? Do you _see_ these scratches? Guess who gave them to me… yeah. Sira did." I pointed out angrily.

"I told you to watch your tone." My mother said darkly.

"Miss Miyazaku, is it possible that she just serves detention?" the principal said sensing the tension.

"That'll be fine." She said glaring at me the whole time.

During the car ride home…

"I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT!" my mother was shouting.

I sat there, wishing that I were still in that Biology classroom having Sira claw at me. I had no regrets for hitting her, but I hated having my mother yell at me.

"AND COULDN'T YOU OF HAD THE **_DECENCY_** TO TELL ME THAT YOU AND HIEI BROKE UP! WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING HONEST WITH ME?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, tears forming in my eyes.

The car slowed and she pulled off to the side. I was bawling.

"Mom! I'm really sorry… he was just being a really big jerk and I was mad, and I do stupid things when I'm mad and-" I started.

"Honey," she said caringly, "don't ever think that what you did was a mistake."

"But I still like him…" I said tears slowing to a trickle down my cheeks.

"Honey, it'll be okay," she said reaching over the gear-shift and hugging me, "but you still shouldn't have hit her."

"I know." I said solemnly.

"But I would have _loved _to see that look on her face when you punched her out!" my mother said smiling.

"Am I grounded?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She said resuming driving, "after you go to the game tonight and face Hiei."

"Face Hiei?"

"You have to talk to him."

"But he won't let me… I just know it."

"So? Shout at him until he does. You say that you still like him, but what are you going to do about it?"

"I wrote a note."

"That's a start."

"But I don't want to nudge him… any talking will be started by him." I said firmly.

"Good job." She said smiling.

She pulled into the spot that was ours after we went grocery shopping, and we got out. Yuske's front door was open and I saw a girl with blue hair talking to him. The conversation was somewhat muffled, but I heard plenty.

"Yuske, she still likes him." She said.

"Yeah well, he's being an idiot right now. He ran out of school today after seeing her."

"Poor dear." The blue-haired girl said.

"No, Hiei's such an idiot for doing that!"

"Doing what?"

Had he just said Hiei? Were they talking about me?

"For becoming such an idiot that she dumped him." He said, "I know her more than she thinks. Yuriko has standards and the most patience I have ever seen."

"Do you like her?"

"GOD, no!" he exclaimed, "But anyway, how was 'operation: bathroom'?"

Bathroom?

"The poor girl is really hurting, I became the lady outside the bathroom and she told me everything when her friend left to get something."

It was her! I slowly edged towards the door with my bag full of groceries and tried to catch more of the conversation, but my bags fells and the door opened to reveal me trying to get them back.

They both stared.

"Umm… hi?" I said.


	9. Nightime Memories

Chapter 9:

"How much of that did you hear?" Yuske asked.

"Umm…" I said paling, "I think my mom's calling me!"

I dashed out of there and into my room quickly, locking the door. I sat on my bed, heart pounding.

'_What happened? He left crying? Oh God… I think I really hurt him…' _I thought.

I put my head in my hands and heaved great sobs. This wasn't like me; I was always in control when it came to breaking up. Always. If I ever dumped someone, it was always the guy who cried, not me. Never me. I wondered where he was right then, probably sitting on a roof.

I slid off my bed onto the floor and curled into a little ball. Hiei used to come in the night and sit on the roof so that he could look down at me sleeping. I only knew this because he told me… so the night after he told me I left my window open a crack, and he slid in. I still remember his lips against mine, and I woke up with him standing there and smiling down at me.

'_Hey.' I said blearily._

_'Hi.' He replied, he moved a stray hair away from my eye, 'how's life?'_

_I laughed, and fell out of bed. _

'_I love you so much.' I said smiling up at him. _

_He leaned down and smiled back, 'I love you too.'_

We kissed each other for what seemed like eternity, and he left around one… 

I didn't know what time he came in… but I remembered the time he left.

"There, there love," a voice said and I felt an arm on my shoulder.

I looked up and there was the blue-haired girl… I wasn't afraid though, seeing as how I'd locked my door and she'd gotten in. I just nestled up beside her and buried my face in her shoulder and then cried.

"It'll be okay," she said smoothing my hair, "Hiei is just that kind of a person. He seems so hard on the outside but he is truly a decent person on the inside."

"It's not how he is… it's what he did."

"And what's that?"

"He got into my heart. He took my heart out and sewed in a boulder." I cried.

"I don't quite understand…"

"You wouldn't…" I said.

"But I want to." She told me.

I could fell her voice vibrate her body and I came up to look at her.

"If I tell you… you promise you won't tell?"

"I'm not so good at keeping secrets." She said smiling.

"I don't care." I decided, "I just… I am so used to having the upper hand in these things; that I can just dismiss them with a wave of the hand… but Hiei… he did something no other boy has ever been able to do. He changed my mind. He was able to just take hold of my heart like a vine…"

"Not a very good vine, though." The girl commented.

"No. One that killed me…" I sighed, "I guess that's what's really bothering me… I don't know if I really like him…"

"If you left him, you did that for a reason." She said.

I looked at her, "I don't know why though."

"Of course you do! He did something unforgivable, and you stood for what was right! You did the right thing love. I know it hurts… but you have to move on." She said.

I laughed… it was pitiful.

"Here I am, pouring out my heart and soul to a girl I don't even know." I said smiling, "How ironic!"

"I don't see the irony," she said, "but my name's Boten."

"I'm Yuriko…" I replied.

"Pleasure to meet you!" she said happily.

We talked for about a half hour and I remembered the conversation I'd overheard.

"So… how did you turn into the lady in the bathroom?" I asked.

She grinned, "That is one secret I _can_ keep."

do you think it was lemony? plz review!


	10. Football Frenzy

Chapter 10:

I stepped out of my mom's car and waited for Boten to join me. My mother smiled at me and hit the accelerator, finalizing my decision to go to the football game.

"C'mon," Boten said guiding me to a seat.

I sat and my butt was immediately freezing.

"Damn, this is a cold seat!" I said jumping up.

Boten placed a pillow on her seat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's because my mom gave you a pillow to sit on!"

"Temper, temper." She scolded.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just really on edge right now."

"I can see that," she told me, "One more step and you'll fall off the world."

"Huh?"

"Sorry," she said sighing, "it's just a phrase we use…"

"Who? You and Yuske?"

"No, the whole…"

"The whole what?" I asked.

She turned away from me, "I can't tell you that…"

"Oh." I realized, another secret, "that's okay… hey! It's Yukina! YUKINA!"

Another blue haired girl turned her head and smiled up at me. She was wearing a tank top and a skirt.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Nope… are you?"

I looked at her, "Yes."

"Oh… I just really love this weather." She said smiling, "I love autumn… so many pretty colors are everywhere. It's just so peaceful… I think- oh, hello Boten!"

"Eh?" Boten said straightening, "Oh! Hello, Yukina! How's the adjustment going for you?"

"Lovely," she replied, "I simply love it here!"

"Thought you would," she said smiling.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, we met earlier this month." Yukina said.

"Mm-hm!" Boten agreed.

"Wow…" I said.

I thought back to earlier in the month. Hiei had left, again, to go on a vacation with some of his friends. It was the third time in two months…

"_I'll only be gone for a few days," he told me._

''_Promise?''_

''_Trust me." He said smiling._

"_Okay," I said giving him the best smile I could muster, "I'll be here when you get back."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Trust me." I said smiling at him._

_He kissed me goodbye and left without a sound._

"YEAH! KICK THEIR ASS!" Boten was shouting as our team came on the field.

I searched: there he was, number 13. He'd chosen it because he wanted to show that it wasn't unlucky.

'_God'_ I thought, '_he's the fastest thing out there… let it stay that way tonight.' _I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, and watched as the captains shook hands. '_I can do this, I can do this.' _ I repeated in my mind.

"Yuriko," Boten asked, "are you okay?"

"Eh? I'm fine." I said shrugging, trying to calm down.

"**Yuriko**!" a voice called.

I looked down and saw Megumi, Kitana, Serena, Yuske, Kuwabara, and Selena. They were all hurrying up the steps and sitting next to us when the game started.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

He smiled and turned his attention to the game.

"Yuske! What the hell are you doing?" Megumi called as Yuske went up to the top row where a bunch of boys were.

"You'll see!" he cried and joined them.

"Hi Yukina…" Kuwabara said waving weakly at her.

Yukina smiled politely, "Hello Kuwabara."

I leaned behind her, "Hey, Kuwabara…"

"Yeah?" he asked gruffly.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling a freakin' ocean," I told him smirking, immediately he blushed and zipped his jacket up to his nose.

0o0

"WOO-HOOO!" Boten shouted as the other team scored a touchdown.

"Boten," I said yanking her down before too many heads turned in our direction, "I know that you're new around here, but them scoring is a _bad_ thing, understand?"

"Yup!" she exclaimed.

I sighed and watched as the quarterback passed the ball to Hiei and he ran to get a first down. His legs moved so quickly that I could barely see them; a giant sized player on the other team had brought him down.

"Why doesn't he run like he can?" I heard Kuwabara mutter, and I caught Boten shooting him a look.

"C'mon Mustangs!" Kitana yelled, "You owned them last year! Do it again!"

'_He can't see me, so this is all working out!' _ I thought. Things weren't all that bad for now.

"Okay," Serena said, "_What_ is Yuske doing?"

We all turned in our seats and saw Yuske with his shirt off and an "M" painted on his abs.

"Hey Megumi!" he called, "I'm gonna be the 'M'!"

"Obviously." Selena muttered.

"Is it 'M' for 'mental'?" Megumi called irritated.

"No," he shouted, "If you made me come, there was no way I'd be seen just sitting there. Either I show no school pride or a lot!"

We all turned away fro him and pretended like we didn't know them as cheers laced with profanity erupted from their group.

0o0

It was the third quarter and we were tied 7-7. I watched as they hiked the ball and it was thrown to Hiei. He caught it and not a second later the giant player had slammed him down.

"And number 13 is down with a thirteen yard gain on the thirteen yard line. Spooky." The announcer commented.

I watched with bated breath as the player got up, but Hiei didn't. There was no movement, just him lying there. Everything went silent as a medic went over to check on him.

"Oh my- Hiei!" I said quietly.

"C'mon," Boten said, "we have to go!"

"Hiei…" I said as she pulled me down the bleachers.

The crowd was standing, trying to see what had happened. The player who'd hit him was on his sideline crying.

"Is he okay?" I managed to say.

"I dunno," she answered, "hurry, we have to get there fast."

"Where?" I asked stopping.

"We have to see him." She told me.

I froze. See Hiei? I couldn't do that! I wasn't ready!

"You can do it." She said pushing me forward.

I watched from the fence on the separating the stands from the track surrounding the field as they took Hiei past. He was grimacing, and I started to cry when is face suddenly went calm. He was unconscious.


	11. The End

this chapter is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers: THANKS!!!

Chapter 11:

"Botan," I urged, "we need to get there fast!"

"No worries," she said then pulled me out into the parking lot where it was dark, "you must promise top never tell anyone what we are about to do."

"Promise," I agreed quickly.

"Get on," she said.

"Get on what? There's nothing there?" I asked; she appeared to be holding something, but what?

"I'm, not supposed to show any human this," she told me, and held my hand tightly, suddenly an electric shock went through me, and an oar suddenly became visible.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, "Where did that come from?"

"Shut-up," she said covering my mouth, "you have to stay quiet, or I might have to kill you."

I didn't know whether or not she was joking, but it seemed she was serious.

"Okay," I said quieter, "let's go."

"One more thing," she said, "if we go, you have to let me do the talking."

"Just take me to him," I said, and we mounted the oar and flew towards the hospital.

0o0

"I'm sorry," the lady at the desk said smiling, "But no visitors between the hours of eight PM, and ten AM."

"I don't care!" I shouted, "It is seven fifty-nine, it is _before_ eight o' clock!"

"I'm sorry ma'am," she shrugged, "but the atomic clock here says that it's eight o'clock right now."

I heaved a sigh dripping with irritation, and grabbed a seat in the hallway, just out of her sight.

"What'd she say?" Botan asked from next to me.

"That I couldn't see him," I replied crossly.

"C'mon," she said extending her hand, "I have some more tricks up my sleeve."

I took at and we were suddenly transparent.

"Holy-"

"They can still here you," she told me, "so you must be quiet."

I squeezed her hand in agreement and we floated through the ceiling onto the floor Hiei was on. My heart felt like it would burst if it could beat any harder. These halls were the same, familiar in a sort of odd way. Then it hit me: this was where my father had died.

That night had been cold and gloomy as we headed up to the hospital, my mother and I, dreading the news that we were about to hear. It had happened on the job thy said, he'd been working with the heavy machinery when the chains holding the steel pipes gave way, and my father got caught on it, and was thrown into a wall, snapping his neck and instantly killing him. Tears began to fill me eyes as I thought of my own mother lying on her bedroom floor, sobbing uncontrollably, as she lay curled in a ball.

Botan searched the charts and found his room. Slowly she opened the door, and I entered.

He was standing on crutches, in a white hospital gown, staring at the TV screen when he suddenly turned and looked right at me. His eyes were clouded, and I couldn't seem to strip him down to his core like I used to be able to…

"Yuriko," he said evenly, "why are you here?"

I faltered; he really could see me! Botan let go of my hand, and there I was, standing there in a hospital, looking at the boy I thought I'd lost forever, tearstains on my cheeks and red eyes.

"I… I miss you." I said, staring at the floor, "I was… you were hurt and…"

He just looked at me.

"Hiei… if you don't love me anymore, just tell me…" I said closing my eyes and waiting for the awful truth, for him to just tell me, to just say something.

"I thought you had hurt me the most," he said, and he traced my heart with his finger, "but it seems I gave you a hurt that I shouldn't have…"

"Hiei…" I said as he came closer, "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Yuriko," he said closer than ever, so close that he whispered into my ear, "you did nothing."

He dropped his crutches and held me, "I love you. Nothing will ever change that and I-"

But he didn't get to finish, because now it was my turn to lean into him and cry.

He just slid his arms around me and rubbed my back as I cried and cried, until I could cry no more.

Then he put me at arm's length and looked at me, "Stop it."

"Huh?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Stop crying." He said.

"Why?"

"Because wasn't there something you used to say about me? That I changed your day? That I made it worth-while?"

"Y-yes." I said shakily.

"Then let's change night into day." he said kissing me.

I felt it all the way to my toes and to the top of my head. It set a fire aglow in me, in a place that had been very cold and lonely. I felt just right, like we hadn't missed a beat, like things had never changed.

We pulled away.

"Hiei…"

"Don't even say that you're sorry about that." He said flashing me one of his rare smiles.

"No," I said smiling back, "but I would like to say that _that_ was one great kiss."

"Then what about this?" he asked pulling me close and we kissed again.

"YAY!" Botan cried, "They're back together again!"

He steadied himself on me as he picked up his crutches, and smiled at me. I smiled right on back as Botan went around the entire hospital screaming our names together, not like I cared. I had Hiei back, and I wasn't giving him up again, not until death do us part.

Epilogue 

Yuriko and Hiei did indeed get married and had two kids. Through all the chaos and confusion Megumi and Kurama hooked up (much to Yusuke's dismay) and they too were married, had three girls and one boy, and Kuwabara and Yukina dated for a short period of time before she got tired of his perverted ness and dumped him. Sira however, ended up working in a strip club, often visited by Yusuke who took a liking to her immediately, and they ended up getting married after she found out she was pregnant, much to everyone else's dismay. Botan was severely spanked, and all was at peace.


End file.
